Total Drama: WORLDs at WAR!
by KingBowserKoopaKing
Summary: "Sixty CRAZY competitors from the S Mi-yamotariaaa Quadrant competing for a Galactic Prize! Who will crumble under the pressure? Who'll crawl out of the scum and take it? Find out here, right now on… TOTAL…DRAMA…WORLDs at WAR!" Features ComedyxDrama! XD
1. It's How You Play the Game!

_Sector: J-17_

_Quadrant: S_Mi-yamotariaaa _

An enormously enormous spacecraft gently floated amongst the vast space. All around it, stars twinkled and shined brilliantly. The ship was facing the immense universe of S_Mi-yamotariaaa. It was filled with planets, strange dimensions, red giants and black holes; not to mention, the sixty challengers that would compete for a galactic-sized prize.

The control panel of the ship's hub lit up as a female alien's voice started talking, "Attention! You have now arrived at your Destination. Thank you."

"Master Zoliax…we've arrived at Sector J-17."

A large bulky alien life form opened six of his seven eyes, and looked at the swirling stars in front of him. "Mm…Are you sure of these space rocks? They can't possibly hold the entertainment I'm searching for."

"Of course. I've researched their planets. The creatures inhabiting them are full of life and comedy. They will give us much laughter I guarantee!" The thin bespectacled alien grinned toothily as his master narrowed his dark red eyes.

"You better be right Zemhiplokneeerd."

'Mhiplo' nodded and smirked, "Don't worry sir. I have this all under control." He turned and began typing on the panel, "Okay…now let's get this show started. It's time to proceed with plan…" he paused for dramatic effect as the title flashed onto one of the large screens above them.

**Total Drama: WORLDs at WAR**

Episode 1

_-It's How You Play the Game-_

**_~v~_**

* * *

_J-17_

_S_Mi-yamotariaaa _

…_Planet Mobius_

**_CRASH!_**

The speedster streaked through the halls of the Egg-Fortress as fast as he could. Robots and traps of all sizes attempted to put an end to his ways but with no success. The Hedgehog was unstoppable.

He was Super Sonic.

Gold was the last color Egg-Pawns saw before they were blown apart by the powerful hero. Super Sonic was racing to the center of the stronghold. There his nemeses, Dr. Eggman, waited.

It didn't take but a minute for the Hedgehog to reach the heart of the castle-like base. He blasted through the metal gate and ran into the large room. Sonic gasped seeing his friends in a sealed box on the opposite side. Inside it was Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Cream.

"**SONIC!"** They yelled as the hero ran for them.

Ultimately, everything was a trap.

As soon as the golden warrior entered an invisible section of the room, it illuminated bright white and a large box appeared from the ground sealing itself around him. He growled and started punching and kicking the walls holding him captive. Immediately the gravity of the box changed for the worse. Sonic yelped as he felt the very air around him force him to fall to his face. Baring his teeth, he began to fight against the pressure.

"Ahe he he heee…just as I planned." A voice cackled from the shadows.

Sonic strained his eyes to get a good look at the figure coming towards him from behind. "Egg..man! You wont…win!" He muttered trying hard to overpower the gravity box.

The tall comically obese scientist muffled his laughter and came around to face his enemy. The Doctor smirked and pulled out a small device from his pocket, "I believe you mean to call me by my true name…" He pressed something on the remote and a white red light flashed on him and the man's appearance changed to an even more terrifying image.

Everyone trapped gasped in shock. _**"EGGMAN NEGA!"**_ Super Sonic shouted retaking his ability to speak correctly.

"Excuse me but I believe my full and proper name is _Nega Robotnik…_"

Growling the enmeshed hedgehog managed to pry his face from the floor. "Where's…Eggman!" He questioned trying to buy time while pushing his body upwards.

The gray-stached doppelganger grinned, "Oh, my one-dimensional twin? I took care of him and his idiot minions. Then I took control of his base, made a few…modifications and created the Nega-Gravitron. This machine has increased the gravity around you. Therefore you have no chance of stopping my plans." He turned in the direction of Sonic's friends and began to walk around describing his plan.

"You see Hedgehog; I have another device that will literally rip the power of the Chaos Emeralds from your body rendering you feeble and defenseless. Once that has happened," he clenched his gloved hand in front of his face with a murderous grin, "I will _personally_…have a robot of mines kill you. He he heee…" He put his arms behind his back while looking out the window, "Yes…with the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog out of my way and Dr. Robotnik captive, I will rule over this planet and finally, my dreams of World Domination will be made factual! It will be magnificent…" Nega Robotnik slowly turned around to face Sonic, "Now…it's time to—**WHAT!"** **D8**

Super Sonic was standing on his feet struggling to keep upright. An edgy and angry grin was on his face as he glared at the ruthless nerd in front of him. "Sorry to tell you Nega…but you're a lousy inventor!" He then focused his energy on the box and cried out as a pulse of pure golden energy radiated from his body completely shattering the box.

Nega Robotnik almost choked on his breath as he watched the unfortunate happen. He was speechless.

"**GO SONIC!"** Tails cheered knowing all along that his buddy would escape.

Knuckles the Echidna threw his spiked fist into the air exuberantly. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about! NOW HURRY UP AND BREAK ME OUTTA HE-!"

Amy Rose pushed Knuckles out the way, **"KICK HIS OVER-SIZED BUTT SONIC!"** she screamed as the scientist shook his head.

"**NO! Don't kick my over-sized butt!"** He objected causing the Super Hedgehog to smirk.

Sonic floated towards the mad man. He got ready to do something fierce, when all of sudden, the creepy old man started to flicker. Nega looked at himself in confusion and vanished from sight…

"**NO WAY!"**Sonic shouted in surprise. A shriek sounded from his friends causing him to him to look at them. Cream and her pet Chao, Cheese, were hugging in terror as they flashed and quickly after vanished. The hero rubbed his eyes confused, "HUH! What the heck's goin' on!"

"Where'd Cream go!" Tails asked in shock. However before he could get an answer he too was taken away with a soft shriek.

Amy put her face the wall of the yellowish box that separated her from Sonic, **"SOONNNIIIIICC!"** She yelped as she was spirited away in a flash of light. Knuckles tried to break out of the trap when he was snatched up in mid-punch.

The main hero was so stunned by what was going on that he lost all concentration on his 'Super' form. The Chaos Emeralds appeared around him, took their power back from his body and fell to the floor. He didn't even notice…

"_Wha-"_ Was all that came out of his mouth before he started to flicker and in effect, he was taken.

_**~v~**_

* * *

_J-17_

_S_Mi-yamotariaaa _

_Zoliaxtro 5-9o Giga_

"...Ugh…Where'a am I?"

"Finally he's awake!"

"**HEY!** Mario! Get up bro!"

The red plumber shook his cranium and slowly sat up. His head was spinning. It felt like he had been caught in a whirlpool, and his brain was still on spin cycle. Mario put a hand to his head to calm it as he looked around the room. His vision returned to him fully allowing him to match the voices to the faces.

"Luigi?"

The green man nodded and helped Mario to his feet. "You're one of the last of us to'a wake up!" He gestured to the others filling up the large circular blue room. "There are twenty of us total! Can you remember anything?"

Mario looked down trying to recollect his thoughts. He recalled everyone in the finale of a Mario Kart Double Dash Grand Prix…

_Bowser, of all racers, surprisingly came out of nowhere with a Bowser's Shell special item that bowled over the Wario and Mario Bros. With them out of the way, He and Bowser Jr. was able to zoom straight into first place. Rosalina and her partner, Lubba, came second. Newcomers, Mona and Ashley of Diamond Software, came in third thanks to Ashley's dark magic cheating for them._

_It was at the Award ceremony that the chaos happened. _

_Bowser and his son were just given the beautiful Star Cup. This made them happier than Wendy O. Koopa on the last day of her period. The Koopa King held the trophy high in the air and out of the blue; it was yanked from his claws. _

_The King of BwaHaHa blinked astonished and turned to see Wario and WaLuigi along with their theme song guy, Mono, the Emo-ish Blastboxer, standing to the side. The three were grinning as Wario held his extendo-grabber-hand-gadget high with the trophy in its mechanical grasp. _

_Mario was about to command that Team Wicked, as they preferred to be called, to give back the Star Cup, when King Bowser roared and launched himself off the 1__st__ place platform landing a few feet from the trio. _

_Wario shouted several insults and then took off running. WaLuigi and Mono followed suite and Bowser took after them furiously. He was just getting closer when two other members of Team Wicked appeared halting the King. It was Petey Piranha and King Boo. They grinned and got ready to attack when suddenly, WaLuigi let out a wail as he vanished from sight…_

_Mono gasped and watched as Wario was also teleported away dropping the trophy with a clang. The musical criminal looked back to see other kart racers also being spirited away from the ceremony. Even Bowser, who was fighting with Petey and King Boo, was taken leaving the two Kings stunned. _

_Mario was running around trying to figure out what was happening. It was so quick and strange, everyone was being snatched away. He saw Peach and Daisy both running to him. He gasped seeing them start to flicker and disappear at the same time. The plumber turned to see Yoshi and Birdo go as well before he too saw nothing but darkness as he was stolen from his home world…_

"Ohhh…" Mario opened his eyes returning his mind to the present. He had no idea where they were or why they were held up in the strange alien-like room. He could see many colorful lights and glowing dark purple lines going up and down the walls. All he knew was what Luigi told him.

There were twenty of them captive. He scanned the room to see not everyone was inside it. He couldn't see Princess Rosalina, Lubba, Petey and King Boo nor Mono; Diddy Kong was absent along King K. Rool who had joined the races with his Kremling minion; , Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette were also missing from the group even though they were on the sidelines. Mario put a hand to his chin about to try and figure everything out when someone called for him.

"Yo! Mario get over here!" A grumpy voice commanded.

The hero turned to see Wario and WaLuigi standing beside Luigi, Peach and Daisy. Mario went over to them and Peach looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he nodded.

"Do any of you know where we are?" Daisy asked confused.

They shook their heads.

"You Idiots! We're obviously in space on a UFO!" Bowser yelled stomping towards them. Seven of his eight children followed behind him glaring at the others. The Koopa King snarled viciously at the Wario Bros. "You two have the nerve to try to steal from **ME**!"

The fat greed-king grinned and was about to say something slick when Mona and Ashley cut him off. "WARIO! What's going on!" The red-haired teenager asked as her friend added her own two cents.

"This wasn't in the deal!" The little witch complained, "You told us you'd allow participation in the races if we worked for you for a full day. You said nothing of space travel!"

"Girls, girls…geeze cut meh some slack!" Wario yelled, "Dis isn't my doing!"

"That's right! It's _MY_doing!" A squeaky voice shouted from the front of the room. Everyone turned to see a tall, bone-thin, bluish-brown alien male wearing a shimmering black and blue one-piece skin-tight uniform. He was humanoid except for his third eye on his forehead. He smiled and straightened his three-part glasses, "Greetings Mushroom World Residents! I am Mhiplo, and I come in peace!" he held up the 'peace sign' causing Iggy to mimic him with a goofy grin. "I have good and bad news for all of you. Which will you hear first?"

"BAD!" Ashley called out as the alien nerd nodded.

Mhiplo put on a somber expression and told them, "The bad news ladies and gentlemen, is that you're home world…" A hologram of the planet appeared above everyone, "Will be totally and completely obliterated." The spinning blue orb suddenly exploded sending holographic rocks everywhere causing the room of characters to scream and gasp.

"**WHAT! YOU CAN'T DESTROY MY HOME!**That's where I keep all my things! Not to mention my Castle, minions and sacred collection of Peach's belongings!" Bowser yelled as Princess Peach glared at him insulted.

Everyone began to yell and protest angrily hearing the alien's words. The extraterrestrial smirked spoke with a louder voice to speak over the complaints, "THE GOOD NEWS, IS THAT _CAN_ BE AVOIDED!" He told them causing everyone to quiet down, though; now they were confused.

Daisy put her hands on her hips, "And how is that?"

"Glad you asked! All you have to do is…" He paused for Dramatic effect, "Participate in my game show…**Total Drama: WORLDs At WAR!"**

Everyone stared at Mhiplo puzzled.

"Umm…so you're saying, you'll destroy our home, IF, we don't, play this game?" Princess Peach asked with raised eyebrows and curious eyes.

"That is correct Princess!"

"Ah, okay." She then opened her mouth and told him off catching everyone of guard, **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU THREATEN TO DESTROY OUR HOME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, ALL THIS JUST FOR A STUPID GAME SHOW!"**

Bowser smirked, "Oooh! I like angry Peach!"

"**SHUT IT YOU THIEF!"** She snapped before turning back at the alien for an answer.

Mhiplo smiled uneasily, "Well…umm…yeah! You see my master wants entertainment! So we're going to force you and forty other competitors to go against each other for a galactic prize!"

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow, "Forty others? You mean this thing is going to have SIXTY competitors!"

"Correct! Exciting I know!" he then put his long arms behind his back, "Now, I'm going to need to know what your answer is. Will you decline our 'invitation' and have your precious mud ball destroyed?" He waved up at the hologram which still showed their planet being blown to pieces over and over. Donkey Kong's eyes were constantly glued to the exploding planet. "Or…will you join the other already entered contestants and compete for an amazingly amazing prize! I'ma let you talk amongst yourselves…"

He stepped backwards to the wall and everyone from the Mushroom planet got closer and began to talk about the situation.

"Okay…what should we do?" Mona asked as they all started voicing their opinions.

"I say we object, and find and destroy the main power source of this ship!" Bowser sneered, "That'll teach these freaks not to mess with my future planet!"

Wario growled, "Yeah! Let's destroy the ship and kill us all in the process. What a great idea shell for brains!" The Koopa was going to retort when King K Rool interrupted.

"Now ya'll listen here, the only thing we could possibly do is accept the invitation. It's the only reasonable option!"

Daisy shrugged, "Croc's right…I mean what better option do we have?"

"Mario dear, what do you think we should do?" Birdo asked as her boyfriend spoke up as well.

"Yosh, Yoshi?" _Translated:_ "Yeah Mario, what do you think?"

The group turned to their hero waiting for an answer. He was looking at the ground in thought. There had to be another option, but for now, he figured it would be very wise to do what Mhiplo wanted.

"Mario?" Luigi called. The red-clad plumber turned his head to him and then the others.

"We enter the competition. Atleast-a until we can find another option."

They all nodded in agreement. Bowser crossed his arms in envy. He hated how they all looked up to the little annoyance.

The mushroom residents faced the front of the room and Mario stepped forward, "We're in."

The geeky alien couldn't be happier, **"GREAT!** That's what I like to hear!"

"Okay, so where are the others?" Wendy asked curious.

The human-like extraterrestrial smiled, "There right this way!" He turned away facing the door he came from. The gang started walking to the door and went inside the round elevator. It was wide enough to fit them all inside. They expected it to go up slowly or down when the floor surprisingly dropped at a blinding speed. Screams could be heard as they all fell following the floor. It was far under them quickly making it to the bottom before the characters. Larry shrieked and closed his eyes seeing the end was near and Birdo embraced Yoshi in a tight hug afraid for her life.

Mhiplo was just humming as he dropped along with them. The terrified screams coming from the gang seemed to bring him joy and bliss. He opened his eyes and tapped a large silver button on his black coat. At once something caught the group just in time. Luigi had tears coming from his eyes. They were all just inches from smashing their faces into the floor. The psychic hold left and everyone landed safely and unharmed.

"Ah, wasn't that fun guys?" Mhiplo asked jokingly receiving all kinds of evil glares.

WaLuigi growled as he stood up and fixed his clothes, "I seriously wanna kick him in da face…"

Roy Koopa sneered, "You kick, and I'll punch his lights out!"

"Now my Mushroom residents prepare to meet the rest of the contestants!" As he said it, a large section of the wall behind him lifted upwards allowing exit of the room. They all walked out and saw the rest of the entrants.

"**NO WAY! **It's Mario and his crew!" Knuckles yelled out as the rest of the Mobius residents looked. They all began to yell and talk loudly with joy seeing their friends from the Olympics.

Amy ran over to Peach and Daisy, "Oh wow! I'm glad to see you again!"

"It's a pleasure to see you too Amy!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yo Blaze! Where you at girl!" Princess Daisy called out looking around. The fiery cat smiled hearing her name and came from her corner and went over to the girls.

Sonic ran to Mario and gave him a high five, "Glad something cool came out of this!" He said grinning.

Mario smiled and was going to speak when Bowser violently brushed him aside making his way to Dr. Eggman.

"Eggy! What's happenin' my fat friend?" The scientist merely growled and walked away. "Hey! HEY! What's with the sour attitude!"

"That's not me you idiot!" A voice cried from behind the King. He spun around to see the true Doctor. "That was that traitor Nega!" He yelled looking peeved.

**"ATTENTION COMPETITORS!"** Both teams looked to see Mhiplo in front of another door. "Behind me is the next group of characters you'll be facing in this show! Unfortunately, I could only find nine of them good enough so…I had to gather twelve other characters from various planets! Here are the nine!"

As he spoke the door lifted and revealed them. What was seen was a large cloud of dust as the residents of whatever world they were from, were fighting. Voices could be heard as they rolled into the center of the room.

"OUCH! MY SPLEEN!"

"**DIE YOU STUPID BANDICOOT!"**

"My shoe! Someone stole my shoe! And—there licking my feet!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

Two voodoo masks flew out of the cloud battling each other. The evil ugly one roared and fired a small fireball at his brother who copied him exactly shooting his own back. The orbs met in the middle and exploded sending them away from each other.

"Excuse me!" Mhiplo spoke up trying to get their attention. Uka Uka turned and growled at the alien.

"**WHAT!** Can't you see we're having a family brawl here!"

"Yeah..but it's time to-"

"**AHHHHHHH!"**Unexpectedly, Dr. Neo Cortex was thrown out of the fight. He sailed over the masks and fell right on Mhiplo.

"_OOOOH…!"_ The bystanders exclaimed with winces.

The evil doctor moaned as he got off the downed nerd, "Ugh…that was…not what I had in mind…" He walked over to the fight and whistled for their attention. The fighting stopped immediately with Crash Bandicoot licking Nina's feet, Coco's hair being pulled by the mutant Dingodile, wrestling Crunch and biting his own arm.

"Oh…that was my arm I was biting…MY BAD ARM!" shouted apologizing to himself.

Vector the Croc smirked, "These are the other competitors?"

"HA! Looks like they'll be no problem!" Jet scoffed offensively.

Cortex turned hearing the remark, "Heh, you need know that you should NEVER underestimate a person…they just may surprise you!" He told him with an evil chuckle.

N. Brio walked over to the other worldly residents, "Interesting! Two groups of creatures I haven't invented! And I thought I invented everything, HA! ...Then again…"

Mhiplo got to his feet at last while holding his aching head. He stumbled back to the front of the room. "Okay…ugh…It seems the other twelve was a bit late getting here. But they have arrived! Can I have everyone move from the center of the room!" The center was cleared hastily. It appeared that Crash gang was anxious to see who was arriving. Mhiplo shook his head still a bit dazed and pressed a button on his outfit.

Instantly the lights dimmed and two spotlights shone on the center. Marine the Raccoon started hopping up and down excited. Shadow the Hedgehog rolled his eyes and walked away deciding to stand near the much less annoying Shade the Echidna. Rouge the Bat noticed and started to think.

A female's voice started up as it introduced the last competitors entering. "Starting up our character list, we have the 49th competitor to enter, let's hear it for…" A blond-haired young man in a green attire appeared in the light and brought his sword out prepared to do battle just incase, "_Link! _The Hero of…whatever's next in the legends..!" He looked around and sheathed his blade seeing he wasn't in danger. Mhiplo led him to the right where a slightly dimly lit spotlight shone on him.

"Im'a so diggin' that green!" Luigi commented to Tails who smiled and nodded.

"Next! We have the 50th to enter, here he is, the Master of Darkness, Emperor of Death, the King of Evil himself…" Bowser narrowed his red eyes hearing the titles. _"Ganondorf!" _A tall dark, brooding man appeared in the light; he glanced at his surroundings before seeing Link and sneering. He was then told to stand on the left.

Eggman Nega smirked seeing the villain. "Interesting…"

Uka Uka spit on the ground near Crash's feet, "Yeah. Whatever."

"Now for our 51st entry, we have…" An orange, yellow and red robot appeared in the light. _"Samus Aran!"_ The mechanical masterpiece scanned the area, beeped and saluted before walking to the right to stand by Link.

Eggman was greatly impressed with the machine along with all the other mechanics in the room.

"Okay, now for our 52nd entry, here is…" The light flashed and a large pink puffball appeared and jumped up waving at everyone, _"Kirby!"_

Peach cooed, "Oh he's just so adorable!"

Amy put her hands to her face in joy, "I can't believe how cute it is!"

"I know right!" Coco Bandicoot chimed with starry eyes.

"Yeah! He's just so adorable; **I want to pinch his little cheeks OFF!"**Bowser yelled obviously jealous causing the girls to scowl at him.

Kirby stopped waving and floated onto the left and plopped right by Ganondorf. He looked up at the villainous man and waved. Ganon glared down at the gumball and snarled viciously causing Kirby's eyes to expand terrified. He then turned gazing at the audience with a blank face. **(._.)**

"For our 53rd entry, we have…" A large blue penguin-like creature wearing a robe appeared in the light, _"King DeDeDe!"_He puffed out his chest and spun around and pulled out an enormous wooden mallet. Grinning he posed with it showing his great strength. Mhiplo coughed to get his attention and the king deflated allowing his bulging belly to show. He then allowed himself to be directed out of the light and onto the right side to stand with Samus.

"And now we're on our 54th competitor, let's hear it for…" A young boy appeared in the light wearing a normal jeans and shirt outfit. He smiled at the crowd and posed with his _Pikachu_ on his shoulder, _"Ash Ketchum!" _His Pokemon waved and the girls voiced their opinions on him. Bowser quickly shut them up again with a loud growl. Ash jumped up excited and ran over to the left.

"Contestant 55! Please help me bring out…" A tall woman with thick long stylized red hair, a black and gray uniform with a bright red 'R' on the top half, appeared in the light. _"Jessie _of_ Team Rocket!"_she grinned and blew a kiss to the audience. WaLuigi pretended to catch it happily. She then walked confidently to the right. King DeDeDe winked at her seductively causing her to stand a bit away from him slightly disturbed.

"Arriving as our 56th, it's…." In the light appeared a ginger-haired fox with a gun in his hand and his back turned to the group, _"Fox McCloud!"_The pilot turned around and smiled looking through his scouter. Tails gasped seeing him; the twin-tailed engineer already knew he'd find Fox as a role model. The alien nerd led the newcomer onto the left side to stand by Ash who was trying to determine if he should try to catch the fox or the Jigglypuff look-a-like.

"Almost done folks! Presenting the 57th…" Someone somewhat similar in appearance to Fox appeared in the light. He was crouched and facing the crowd, _"Wolf O'Donnell!"_Immediately the being stood up and let out a howl that rang through everyone's ears. He then grinned and posed before being led to the right side. Rouge smirked seeing the mysterious wolf.

"Coming in at number 58, we have…" A tall buff man wearing blue tights and a helmet appeared in the light with his back facing the onlookers_, "Captain Falcon!"_He yelled out and tightened his buttocks knowing women were in the crowd. Mona, Coco and several other gals couldn't stop looking at him. He then spun around and flexed his muscles before saluting and jumping high in the air landing beside McCloud.

"Just two left! As our 59th entry, we have…" A cardboard box appeared in the light surprising everyone. They were confused thinking they'd be competing against a box. Suddenly the box exploded as another tall muscular man appeared from it. _"Solid Snake!"_ All the women in the room's eyes were glued on the agent in tights and flexible armor as he stood in the light letting them gaze at him. Most of the males were barely able to hide their jealousy. Snake then grinned and pulled out a cypher reconnaissance camera. It immediately took him into the air where he…vanished…

"…Okay…Anyways; our final entry will be…" A small man in a blue winter coat with the hood up appeared in the light. _"The Ice Climbers!"_ The man smiled and a second person came from behind him in pink. They were almost the exact same. They stood at each others side and waved at the crowd.

Mhiplo clapped his hands together happily as he walked in front of the eleven. "FINALLY! We're done with the character intros! YES! **YES! **Okay! Now that we're all here! I must introduce the host of this wonderful show!" The lights showed on a certain spot behind Mhiplo. "Please welcome…_Chris McLolixyklean!__"_

Out of nowhere, a somewhat tall, strikingly-humanoid-alien with blue skin and purple eyes appeared in front of Mhiplo. He was young, well-built and known as one of the most handsome citizens of his home planet. He had short wavy black hair and 5 o'clock shadow. Once again the women of the room felt like they were going to melt into their shoes. He turned around to face the nerdy alien behind him.

"Thank you! You've done awesome as usual!" He complimented, "But now it's time for me to run the show, so, peace out bro!" he told him with a bright grin. Mhiplo nodded and went around the host to talk to the contestants.

"Well, you all do your best! I hope you make me a rich guy!" He then winked and teleported away.

Chris turned back around and snapped his fingers as a microphone was brought to him by a lanky alien intern. "Thanks!" The teen quickly left and Chris began his job as a camera appeared in front of him. He cleared his throat and looked directly at the camera and began.

"_Welcome! _I'm your awesome host Chris McLolixyklean! Here I am standing in the Zoliaxtro 5-9o Giga with sixty of the craziest looking creatures you've ever seen! These lucky guys will be competing for a galactic prize that I'll explain to them in a moment!" He walked around a bit while explaining how the show works, "Every day three teams of ten will go against each other for a reward. The winning team will receive the reward and the losers will unfortunately have to vote off one of their teammates at the elimination ceremony. More on the subject later! Right now I'm looking at the group! And gotta say, I'm glad to see such a happy bunch!"

A different camera came on to show everyone just glaring at him unenthusiastically.

The host chortled a bit and continued, "Yeah, _happy!_ Okay! Now-"

"WHAT DO WE GET IF WE WIN!" A gruff voice interrupted from the crowd.

The host narrowed his eyes and resumed, "Now, you all know why you're here. You were practically forced here against your will with some threat or tricked here in some way. Heh, some got the exploding planet thr-"

"**WHAT DO WE GET IF WE WIN!"**The same gruff voice yelled cutting him off once again. Roy Koopa turned to Morton Koopa Jr. and punched him hard in the face knocking him out.

Chris growled and continued getting angry, "Like I was saying, some got the exploding planet threat, others got worse or not as bad threats. Now, this is the interesting part! The galactic prize you're all going to compete for is..._whatever your heart desires!_ Meaning, you get **ONE** no-holds bar _wish_ and it will no doubt come true! Huh? How does that sound?"

"…So you're saying we get to wish for absolutely anything we want!" Rouge the Bat asked with shimmering eyes.

"Yep! **ANYTHING!** _GOOD _OR_ BAD!"_ Immediately everyone started talking out loud about their wishes.

"Ah! I'm going to wish for-"

"**HAS ANYONE SEEN MR. FROGGY!"** Big the Cat interrupted King D3 as he walked around in search for his companion.

"I know exactly wat I'm goin' ta wish for!" Dingodile said to Tiny the Tiger in his usual deep down-under accent.

"TINY WANT-" The big oaf started.

"Don't even state your wish Tiny!" yelled, "If anyone's going to score that wish it's going to be this inventor right here!"

Shadow smirked, "I highly doubt that."

"I Shall Aquire The Wish!" came the metalic voice of Metal Sonic.

They all began to yell and shout over who'd win the competition. It almost became a brawl.

Chris smiled and spoke over them, **"HEY GUYS! YO!"** They all redirected their attention to him, "Let me finish before you talk about you're lame wishes!" He walked up to them, "Okay, so we researched everything about your planets…except what you eat. Soooo…we need someone from the group to volunteer to become the chef of the show. He of she will have to cook meals for everyone to eat everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Who will this be?"

-Silence…

Chris was not impressed. "Really? I mean _really_? No one wants to feed the competitors? You'd think someone here had awesome cooking skills? Oh well, I guess you'll all just go hungry…"

-Still Silence…

"**OH COME ON!" **The host yelled seeing he still had no chef. "Arrgh! Oh! Did I forget to mention that whoever becomes Chef will have the ability to help me 'Torture' the contestants! Also you get to eat whatever you want!" A green hand shot up from amidst the crowd. Chris pointed at it excited**, "YES! YEEEESSS!** Come on up here whoever you are!"

The crowd parted allowing the Chef to come through. Donkey Kong scratched his head seeing that it was his nemeses that volunteered. The bulky croc with the oversized eye waddled up to the host grinning. He took the large chef hat Chris handed him and put it over his crown.

"Alright! Things can now move forward! We have the chef!" Chris exclaimed.

King K. Rool made a coughing sound and spoke to the alien male, "Excuse me Chris but I would like to say a few words, if-if I may of course?"

"Sure! Here! But make it quick! We not allowed overrunning the hour mark!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fast, quick even!" he took the mic and cleared his throat and began speaking. "Now isn't this wonderful, I, King K. Rool am now the chef of this fine vessel! You can call me Chef K. Rool! I'ma make sure you fine non-ape people eat healthy good food! I'm going to put my heart into each and almost every one of your meals. You can count on that! As for my archenemy, who happens to be a filthy tree-swinger; he and only he will receive the vilest meals I can stir up!" His infected eye throbbed as he continued, "He will be at the center of my Kremlin' wrath! I am going to help this excellent host come up with dangerous twists and turns that will definitely make sure he is one of the first to be eliminated!" Donkey Kong simply rolled his eyes.

Chris snatched the microphone back before K. Rool could add more of his racialist words into the air. "Okay…Someone has ape issues…"

"You dang right I do! I can't stand those shack monkeys! My island home was perfect before they came and ruined everything! I hate them with a fiery passion!" He yelled with his raspy voice.

"Then you're certainly going to hate who's filling in for you….bring him in guys!"

A door opened from behind everyone as a familiar loud laughing was heard. _"Oh no…!_ _You didn't!"_ Out came _Funky Kong._ He screeched with laughter and excitement as he flipped into the room. **"OH NO NO NO NOOO!** How could you Chris! The last thing we need is more jungle loons! AH! It's already startin' ta stink with the stench of monkey sweat!"

The overly-handsome host chuckled and turned to the crowd, "Wow I can already see the Drama unfolding! Now it's time to heat it up! Team time!" He grinned and pulled a list out of his pocket, "Alright! The lot of you will be split into six teams of ten! Each team will be assigned a color that they will wear in some form or fashion. Each squad will have to live in a single room and spend their days together. Cool huh? Yep, so I hope you like who you're picked to room with! Oh and just for fairness, these teams were picked completely random, which I must say, worked out in my favor anyways!"

He chuckled and continued, "Oh and I almost forgot! There's this little room called the lavatory a.k.a Bathroom, which also goes by the name, _Confession Stall!_ There are two of them. These rooms will not only be the place for you all to empty you're bowls; there also for you to tell the camera what you think about a character, item, or whatever! Just tell them all your deepest darkest thoughts, complaints, gossip and whatever you can think of! You get to let it all out! In two or more ways! Ha ha. For the first group! I'll call you out and I want you to come over here to stand in that red circle!" At once a red ring appeared on the ground near Chris.

"Alright! The First team will consist of…_Wendy O. Koopa! Dr. Robotnik! Coco Bandicoot! Dr. Neo Cortex! Rouge the vair vair_ _Sexy Bat! Mona! Ice Climbers! Ashley! _And lastly _Nega Robotnik!" _

"**WHAT!"** Both Egg-shaped men screamed realizing they were teamed together. They ran out to the front and got in Chris's face infuriated.

"You must be joking! I can't be roomed with him!" Dr. Robotnik complained.

"This must have been planned! I refuse to be on the same team with him! Let alone the same universe!" Nega told Chris who simply shrugged.

"Sorry twin weirdoes, nothing I can do! You're roomies and can't do a thing about it! All you can do is try to eliminate each other! Now go on, stand in the circle!" he smirked hearing them muttering crude remarks as they made their way for the others.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Dr. Robotnik~

"I can't believe I was picked to be on the same side with that treacherous copy-cat!" Eggman yelled banging his fist on the blue sink, "Every time we've partnered up, he's done something crazy when things went wrong or he'd take my place as the main villain by stealing my precious identity! ARGH! I can't stand him!"

* * *

Rouge rolled her eyes listening to them biker and argue in the circle, "Ugh this is gonna be awful hearing them gripe and complain all day, every day."

"Tell me about it!" Wendy agreed with a grimace.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Wendy O. Koopa~

Wendy sneered, "Great, two_ 'Grumpy Old Men'_! I hated the first movie and now I feel like I'm going to be trapped in its disastrous sequel!"

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good!" Chris let out a laugh and continued down the list, "Okay! Next! I call; you stand in the orange circle!" Again, right on time a circle of the color he said appeared. "Alright, _Birdo! Metal Sonic! Donkey Kong! Charmy! WaLuigi! Shadow the_ _Hedgehog! Fox! Jessie! Shade_ _the_ _Echidna! _And _Solid Snake_...wherever he is!"

The orange circle filled up with them and they began to converse. It seemed no one really had any hate for each other as extreme as the Eggheads on the other team. Though Jessie was already sizing up her partners. "I don't know about you, but I will definitely be winning that wish!" she laughed softly half-covering her mouth with her hand.

"You? Please, that wish is as good as mines." Shade told her with serious eyes.

Shadow turned to her with half-lidded eyes, "Someone sounds sure of herself." He scoffed getting their attention. "You must have been drugged if you think you're the future winner…If anything it's me." The hedgehog corrected. The screen focused on their eyes as they glared daggers at each other.

_~In the Confession Stall with Shadow the Hedgehog~_

"I gotta say Shade…may prove to be a difficult competitor to take down." His smile faded, "But no matter, **nothing** will stand in my way. That wish is mines."

* * *

"Oooh…tension!" Birdo said to Charmy who nodded enjoying the moment.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Jessie of Team Rocket~

"Looks like drama in the making...all I have to do is get it to become a massacre of emotions and they'll foolishly take each other out. Then I'll slip through the mess and take the prize!" she said to the camera with a low mischievous cackle.

* * *

The host continued on with the names, "_Dingodile! Crash Bandicoot! Larry Koopa! Silver the Hedgehog! Espio! Omega E-123! N, Gin, Iggy Koopa! Princess Peach!_And _Ganondorf! _Come on down and stand in the yellow ring!"

Ganondorf walked over to the circle looking at his teammates. He then noticed the only female in their group. He opened his mouth wide as his dark dusty heart began to pound shaking off the dust as he watched her gracefully walk to the circle.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Ganondorf~

"What…what is this strange sensation?" The sinister being asked while sitting on the toilet with his hand gripping his chest, "I feel so…strange…"

* * *

__

~In the Confession Stall with Princess Peach~

She looked around and covered the seat of the toilet with tissue before turning to the cam, "Um...not that I'm ungrateful for them giving us a restroom, but couldn't they at least clean it?" She then shook her head, "Anyways, I found myself being stared at by…that weird Ganon-something. You should have seen him! He looked like he wanted to eat me! Maybe it isn't too late to have a word with Chris about switching teams…With enough begging I'm sure he'll come around eventually? Right?"

* * *

"Funny how Peach is the only girl! HA!"

"It is not funny Chris!" Peach shouted stamping the ground irritated.

"Yeah, I think it is! Moving on! Next group will stand on the green square!" The said color appeared in the form of a square on the other side of him. "_Link! Yoshi! Bowser Jr. Wolf! Ludwig von Koopa! King Bowser! Jet the Hawk! Marine the Raccoon! King DeDeDe!_And _Sonic the Hedgehog!_ Get over there and be squares together!"

Sonic smirked and zipped to the spot beating everyone in no time flat. He then stood in it waiting as his teammates took their time walking to him.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Sonic the Hedgehog~

The hero got in front of the cam frustrated, _"SERIOUSLY!_ I can't believe how slow they were moving! It was like I could run to the Confessional, complain and run back before they even made it to the square! In fact that's what I'm doing now! Excuse me while I beat them all there!"

* * *

The blue blur reappeared in the green square and saw that he was right. The characters were only halfway to their destination. He growled, crossed his arms and started tapping his shoe on the ground.

__

~In the Confession Stall with Ice Climbers (Nana) ~

The small woman smiled big as she got close to the camera, "Did you see that guy! He was **HUGE**! And did you see his enoooormous….**HAMMER!** AH! I was swept off my feet at once!"

"Um, honey? You almost done?" A voice outside the restroom asked.

"Yeah! Just a sec Popo!" She turned back to the cam, "Anyone that can carry such an enormous mallet has to be good in _bed!_—I MEAN

_BELAYING!"_

_

* * *

_

Finally one by one they entered it. Bowser was obviously overjoyed that he was on the same team with his kids.

_~In the Confession Stall with King Bowser~_

"Can you believe it! I was lucky to be picked to be on the same team with my two best kids! We're so going to mop up the competition!" He shouted with a laugh. He then looked around to see he could barely move he was so big, "Maybe this thing is just a bit too small for me."

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Wolf O'Donnell~_

"Do ya see those tasty morsels on my team? Heh, can't wait ta sink my teeth in 'em, especially that big one. Not the obese penguin, but the one that looks like a mutant turtle. He's full of meat! Hm, I wonder if he's white or dark meat. Either way, he'll be a lot tougher ta take down …" He murmured with a somewhat southern accent. "Gotta think of a plan…"

* * *

Ludwig stood next to his father and looked to see his teammates. Overall he was content with them.

_~In the Confession Stall with Ludwig Von Koopa~_

"I suppose I have a fairly decent team overall." He began to count off his claws as he stood in front of the cam, "We have Sonic's rapidity, _my_ _superior_ _intelligence_, Junior's adroitness, and my father's brute force…I'm sure the others will have accompanying contributions to present to the group. Collectively we should be capable enough to get farther than any other team without loosing too many teammates."

* * *

Chris smiled and looked back to his list, "K, time to introduce the next gang of hopefuls! In the blue square…we have _Kirby! Samus Aran! Knuckles! Amy Rose! Blaze the Cat! Princess Daisy! Ash Ketchup! Cream_the bunny..thing! And _Wario!"_

Princess Peach was shocked to see all of her buddies on the same side. She growled and stomped over to the host. She was about to complain and be a pest but she thought better of it. Instead she composed herself and gently tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me Mr. Chris?" He turned to see her standing like an innocent little girl with her arms behind her back and her legs slightly behind one another, "May I _pleeeeeeaaaase_ be switched to the blue squared team? _PLEASE? With lovely cherries on top?"_

He put his hand to his chin thinking and quickly answered her, "NOPE! All teams are Fiiiinale! Sorry girlfriend but you're going to be spending your time here with your new boyfriends!"

_~In the Confession Stall with Princess Peach~_

The cam showed her screaming wildly as she swung her arms about insulting the host.

* * *

She sneered and spun around hard smacking her golden-yellow hair into his face and then walked back to her spot. Wario pointed and laughed out loud along with WaLuigi from his own group.

Once again Chris felt someone tap his shoulder. He twisted around, "What now woman?" It was Ash, "Like I said, **what now woman?"**

The Pokemon Trainer smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that you called me Ash Ketchup! My name is Ash Ket_chum_…"

"Ketchup Ash! As in you need to 'Catch up' with princess over there and realize, I don't care about you guys' personal problems? Besides Ketchup sounds right to me!" The alien celeb said with a shrug, "If I want to slip on your name than I'll slip on it. K, bro! Now go away Ash Ket'**chum'**!" The dejected teen walked away with his Pikachu hissing at Chris. He stood next to the girls in the square who were chatting excitedly.

"Alright! Almost done here folks at home! Only one team left! They'll stand at the purple square right over….there!" He watched as it appeared next to the blue one. "Okay! Reading…now! _Captain Falcon! Mario! Tails! Nina Cortex! Big the Cat! Vector the Croc! Morton Koopa Jr.! Luigi! Crunch Bandicoot!_And _N. Brio_! Enter your spot!"

_~In the Confession Stall with Wario~_

"Dat's just not fair! Both Mario an' Luigi got ta be on da same team! ARGH! I swear dese teams were not picked random!" He paused noticing the bathroom. "Mm, not too shabby! I think I can drop a few loads off here." He lifted up his belly fat and began unzipping his pants.

* * *

The Mario bros. were smiling big as they held hands skipping to their square merrily. Crunch and Vector were talking with Captain Falcon about their workout systems and diets as they walked.

_~In the Confession Stall with Nina Cortex~_

The Goth girl scowled as she sat on the toilet, "Now I know why Peach is so uptight about being the only girl! These steroid usin' boneheads are just going to talk about guy stuff all day! The rooms going to be a mess all the time! Clothes and trash scattered everywhere! And boy can I not wait for that horrible stench!" she growled pretending to fan away the smell.

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Big the Cat~_

"Oh goodie! I'm on a team with some really cool people! I'm sure me and Froggy will have nothing to worry about on this team!" He heard muffled screaming coming from his pet but he was too big to move around to see. "Froggy! Where are ya!" He got up off the toilet seat and strained to get a glance. He saw his pet crushed on the closed seat and barely moving, "Oh there you are!" :D

* * *

"At last! The teams are picked!" Chris turned to face the six groups, "Now I need each team to huddle together to come up with a great name that is succeeded by the word 'Killer' or 'Screaming'! You've got 30 seconds while I finish checking myself out in the mirror!...GO!" They all started to think and or blurt out randomness.

_~In the Confession Stall with Mario~_

"I'a voted that we should call it, Super Mario and Co.! But noooo! They said it sounded like'a I was the leader! Pfft! I'a should be! After all, everything sounds better with'a Mario preceding it! Yahoo!" He flashed a brilliant grin and a thumbs-up.

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with N. Brio~_

"The nerve of that mustachioed fool! If anything thing it should be called 'N. Brio's experiments'! Which is exactly…what they'll be before this show is over…" He mumbled with a grin as he sat cross-legged on the seat.

* * *

"TIME"S UP!"

"But that was only 12 seconds!" Amy yelled annoyed.

"Yeah but it only takes a second to realize I'm perfect, and another 11 seconds to gaze at my beauty!" He chuckled, "So! What do you guys have for me! People in the red circle! Give meh ya name!"

Rouge smirked and winked at Wendy, "We are the **Killer Jewels**!"

_~In the Confession Stall with Neo Cortex~_

"I guess that'll do, after all, I'm fond of…jewels! Especially the purple kind! Though you have to be careful around them…or else you'll go _Crystal Craaaaazy!"_ He warned getting all in front of the cam looking psychotic.

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Mona~_

"I think it's really hilarious how we got the name! Rouge and Wendy were talking about jewels and stuff and I told them how Wario told me this ridiculous story on how he was attacked by one!" She started laughing out loud, "Crazy huh!"

* * *

A red circular symbol with a glaring one-eyed jewel appeared on the screen before spinning off. "Cool! The Killer Jewels! Moving on!" Chris looked at the next team, "Orange people what cha got!"

"We are the **Screaming Warriors**!" Several of the members yelled out at the same time. An orange circle with a picture of a yelling Spartan appeared onscreen before flipping away.

_~In the Confession Stall with ?~_

A large box is seen on the toilet and the sound of objects being dropped into the water is heard. The man inside then realizes he's being watched. " **!** " The box explodes and dust goes everywhere as he covertly slips away.

* * *

"Excellent name Warriors! Yellow guys! Whatcha' got for me!" Peach crossed her arms irritated.

"Dubbing process was not complete." E-123 Omega stated as Silver the Hedgehog spoke up.

"What he means is can we get just a bit more time to get one?"

"Fine! Ya got five seconds!" Immediately the gang huddled and started talking fast as Chris started counting down, "Five….Four…Three…Two…..ONE! **TIME!** Give it to me!" Chris commanded as Larry told him.

"Our team name is and forever will be…the Killer-"

"_Peaches!" _

"**WHAT!"** Everyone on the team cried out glancing at the only gal in their group.

Chris laughed, "DONE! Welcome **Killer...PEACHES!"** He held his stomach as he guffawed at their terrible name.

_~In the Confession Stall with Metal Sonic~_

The robotic hedgehog face palmed himself and let out a 'sigh' of disgrace, "Secondary objective, Eliminate Princess."

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Crash Bandicoot~_

Cam shows Crash drinking out the toilet.

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Princess Daisy~_

"You go girl! Own that team! You may be the only female there but at least you're names in the group title!"

* * *

A circular yellow image with a snarling peach, rolls on the screen, pauses and is snatched off by a hand. Chris wipes his eyes of moisture and turned to the next circle, "Wow, man! Okay! Green people! You're up!"

Jet the Hawk smirked and spoke for them, "We are, **Screaming Victory!** Why? 'Cause we're going to make it far, and someone from our team is going to be victorious! That's right! **ME!"**

_~In the Confession Stall with Marine the Raccoon~_

She jumped on the closed toilet, "That guy is so thinking he's going to beat us! HA! I mean, **HA!** I can't wait to show him my _Raccoony Wrath!"_ She then snarled viciously and clawed at the air.

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Yoshi~_

"Yoshi; yoshi! SHI!" _Translated:_ "Jet the Hawk thinks he's so cool; he's going down if I have anything to say about it! DOWN!" He noticed a fly buzzing around and slurped it up with his tongue…that is before he started choking on it and gasping for air.

* * *

Another round image bounced onto the screen. It was green and it had a trophy on it. It then bounced back off. The host nodded, "Great name! Doesn't mean you'll win though, just sayin'!" He snickered and turned to the gang in the blue circle. "Hey guys! Try to wow me, k?"

Daisy stepped in front of her gang, "Prepare to be 'Wow'ed! We are…the **Killer Dominators!" **

_~In the Confession Stall with Princess Daisy~_

"Sweet name, right!"

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Funky Kong~_

The ape leaned on the sink eating a banana, "Ooorragh! Oyyaahhaha. Oo." _Translated:_ "We picked that name 'cause it sounds totally Awesome! And 'cause Daisy practically forced us ta agree with her on it. Eh."

_

* * *

_

~In the Confession Stall with Cream the Bunny-rabbit-thing~

She sat on the seat uncomfortably, "That name is not adorable at all. It sounds so mean. We should have picked the name, _Bubbly Cutie-pies!"_ She said giggling.

* * *

Chris nodded, "Not bad at all!" A circular blue image of a man standing on the top of a mountain holding a flag slid on the screen and flew upwards off-screen. "Last and certainly least! We have the men in purple!" He received a sour look from Nina.

_~In the Confession Stall with Nina Cortex~_

The camera shows her squeezing the life out of a Chris McLolixyklean action figure they all received after their team calls.

* * *

"So what do you have grapes!" He watched them still arguing about their name. "AHEM! I said, what do you have! Stop discussing-"

"**WE ARE THE **_**SCREAMING BROS. OF COMPLETE AND TOTAL AWESOMENESS!"**_ An obnoxious voice screamed from in the group huddle.

"**DONE!" **

"_WHAAAAAT!"_

"MAMA-MIA!"

"CAPTAIN **NOT** PLEASED!"

Everyone growled at the little Koopaling prince angrily.

_~In the Confession Stall with Crunch Bandicoot~_

"Did you see what that little freak did! I mean come on! Screaming Bros. of Complete and Total Awesomeness! What kind of name is that!" He asked throwing his hands in the air frustrated. He then stared at the camera almost hypnotically, "Make sure ya brush ya teeth twice a day!"

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Miles 'Tails' Prower~_

The little fox sat on the seat looking bittersweet, "Am I the only one who actually likes our name?"

* * *

A round violet image of two men resembling Mario and Luigi standing side-by-side looking incredibly weird, appeared from the bottom the screen and exploded blasting off-screen. The host with the most, grinned while clapping his hands, "All titles and teams are FINAL!" Moans could be heard all over as Chris continued, "Perfect! Everything is in order! All sixty competitors are ready and a-rarin' ta go! In just an hour, the first challenge will start! Like I said before, the winning team gets to move on, and the looosers will have to vote off one of their teammates! All but one will receive…an awesome item of whatever I choose! The item of chose today…a Wumpa Fruit!" He smirked and took a bite out of it, "Mm, tasty! In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with their wish and fame! To survive, they'll have to battle…savage yoshis!" The sound of rouge yoshis is heard off-screen, "…crazy natives!" Yells in an ancient language are heard, "…_disgusting_ food!"

"**Hey now!" **Chef K. Rool cried out offended.

Chris continued, "And….each other! Heh heh! Every single moment will be caught on one of the thousands of camera-like mechanisms places all around on each location we send them to! Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will crawl out of the scum and take the wish!" The camera shows all the competitors looking ready to win.

It then shows the host getting ready to sign off, "Find out here, right now on… **Total…Drama…WORLDs At W—"**

_"**WHAT DO WE GET IF WE WIN!"**_

**_~v~_**

**- Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the comedy and script in a way.**

_I hope you all enjoyed my newest story beginner! I love the series **Total Drama** so I had to spoof it in my own show! I will try as hard as I can to update it, but, it won't be easy let me tell you that now. I have several other stories I'm working on so I'll try my best to keep you updated. _

_In the meantime…check out my other story! **'House of Koopa'**is something that'll get you going until I finally update that one lol I'm guarantying that you'll fall in love with it! Especially now that I'm re-editing my past chapters like I already did with my first one. I added detail and more comedy!_

_So…_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_I can't stress enough how much I need them to better my stories! I love to hear from you guys! I keeps me going and lets me know I'm not writing to a brick wall! Ask me questions, comment, insult! As long as you make sense, I'll accept it! _

_Oh and if you're willing to be my BETA, please, drop on by and I'll start up a nice cup of Tea! ^-^ Not Really. You gotta bring your own tea :P lol _

**_Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! =D_**

ps. The formatting is off thanks to the stupid site! I couldn't set it up right at all! Everytime I tried to center stuff it'd reset to right! I swear I wanted to scream lol This site gave me a headach I was so frustrated ^^;


	2. The Old and the Restless! Pt1

_Sector: J-17  
Quadrant: S_Mi-yamotariaaa _

The camera comes on and shows Chris, the host, standing in the center of a large grayish-blue empty room, "Last Time on Total Drama!" The camera shows a montage of clips from the previous episode, "Sixty aliens from other planets were forced to join my reality game show for a grand prize: A single wish for anything their heart desires!" The screen switches to start showing characters arguing, "Apparently some teams have drama goin' on already. Sweet! How will these lucky competitors do in their first challenge? Stay tuned to find out on…"

_Total Drama_**W**ORLDs **A**t **W**AR

Episode 2 pt 1

**-The Old and the Restless!-**

_**~v~

* * *

**_

A round image bounced onto the screen. It was green and it had a trophy on it. It then bounced back off as a camera comes on inside the large room of Team Screaming Victory. It scans the room showing the five bunk beds along the walls. The walls were green and the carpet was sky blue; the room was furnished with dressers, desks, portraits of various items, scenery and aliens. The camera then pans down from the ceiling to show Star Wolf's captain on a top bunk observing Bowser communicate with his sons.

"Okay you two! We have to make it to the final 3 or whatever. We have to win!" He huffed.

"Don't worry Papa! We're gonna be an awesome team! The three of us are gonna be unstoppable!" Junior said confident while Ludwig simply nodded with his arms crossed.

"Hey! I called that top-bunk Sonic!" Jet yelled noticing the hedgehog laying on it comfortably.

He opened one eye and smirked. "Are ya sure? I don't remember hearing you say anything about a bed."

The Hawk sneered, "Fine! Keep it! Make sure you get plenty of rest! Cause you'll need it when you compete against me!"

"Yeah." Sonic muttered as the green bird walked away.

Link came into the room and laid all his equipment on a bottom bunk of one of the beds. His bombs, arrows, boomerang etc. One of the bombs rolled off and fell to the floor. He sighed, reached down to grab it and was about to put it back when he saw something that didn't belong.

"WOW! This stuff is sooo cool!"

"HUH!" It was Marine that didn't belong. She sat on his bed looking through his equipment highly interested.

"Oooh! What's this! **OH MY! SO NEAT!** I've never seen something like this before!" The Hero of…something, put a hand to his face annoyed.

"**Now enterin', the Great and Powerful, King DeDeDe!"** yelled a loud and southern voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to see the large penguin walking in carrying his massive hammer. He ignored the glares and went straight to a bunk bed next to Bowser and tapped the top bed. **"I hereby claim this bed! From this day forth, it shall be known as King DeDeDe's bunk of slumba'!"**

_~In the Confession Stall with King Bowser~_

"**What the shell!** Who does this fat idiot think he is!"

* * *

Bowser growled, "Hey buddy! This bunk is mines! I already called the top and that's that!"

"**HA!** Do you know who I am! I am **KING DeDeDe! **I can take whatever I please!"

"HA **HA!** Do you know who I AM! I'm **KING Bowser Koopa!** As in you can't take a thing from me!"

"**OH YEAH TURTLE-BOY!"**

"**YEEEEAAAH!"**

They both got in each others faces growling viciously. Their eyes were locked in an intense mind struggle that neither were going to forfeit.

"How about you two just flip a coin for it?" Junior suggested causing DDD to smirk.

"I have better idea! How about someone here thinks of a number and we have to guess it! Whoever is closest gets the top bunk!" DDD put forth as Bowser nodded.

"I'm game!"

Bowser's youngest looked at them irritated, "And what was wrong with my idea?"

"Ludwig, find someone to think of a number!" Father Koopa ordered.

The brainy Koopaling narrowed his eyes and grumpily went over to Marine and Link who were two bunk-beds away. "One of you think of a number between one and ten."

The elf-like man shook his head, "Ahh, ugh…..ahhh…..aye." Ludwig raised one of his brows intrigued by Link's speech patterns.

_~In the Confession Stall with Ludwig Von Koopaling~_

"Hmm….it seems poor Link has a case of the Silent Protagonist Syndrome. Interesting. And to think, I thought Mario was the only one…Hm, I'm strangely feeling a bit generous. I suppose I'll teach that poor creature the 'English' language."

* * *

"Oooh! I got a number!" Marine shouted, "Wha'cha want me to do now!"

"Keep that number in your head and when I ask what it is, simply tell us. Got it?"

"Okie Dokey!"

The Koopa prince went back to the Kings and stood in the middle of them, "Are you ready? The number is between 1 and 10. Go."

… … ….

"I pick 7!"

"4!"

The Prince nodded and looked at Marine who was still messing with Link who was trying to get rid of her. "Marine! I need that number!"

She glanced at him dumbfounded, "What number?"

"What? Err…that number I told you to think of and tell me later!"

The girl looked down and began to think, "Um…OH YEAH! The number was 1,601,589!"

… … ….

_~In the Confession Stall with Ludwig Von Koopa~_

"Argh…it seems Marine the Raccoon has a case of Useless Idiot Side Character Syndrome…"

* * *

Ludwig shook his head, "Never mind."

Link walked over to them, "Ahhyaahh!" The blue-haired Koopa turned to see Link holding up 3 fingers.

"Three? This is you're number?"

The green hero nodded.

Bowser jumped in the air ecstatic, "I win! That top bunk is mines!" He started shaking his tail in the middle of the floor happily and Junior started dancing along with him with supreme style. The King of Top Bunks put a hand on Junior's head stopping him, "Yeah…No upstaging your dad."

King DeDeDe placed his hammer down and crawled onto his bed. "Fine. I guess this king will take the bottom! Hmmp!"

Ludwig smirked, "Okay, Link, mind coming with me? I need to teach you-"

"ATTENTION CAST MEMBERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE! TEAMS, KILLER JEWELS, SCREAMING WARRIORS AND KILLER PEACHES TO THE CHALLENGE ROOM! **PRONTO!"**

Jet was confused, "Just those teams? What about us?"

Everyone went to the doorway to see the first teams leaving out the wing headed to the Challenge room.

They then saw Yoshi coming towards them drunkenly with kiss marks all over his face. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked past them and fell onto a bed under Wolf's.

_~In the Confession Stall with Birdo~_

The pink dino sat on the toilet seat with her legs crossed, "That's right. I know how to rock my man's world." She winked seductively and blew a kiss at the screen.

* * *

_**~v~**_

A cam came on in the wide white and blue room focused on Chris. The extraterrestrial host stood in front of the groups smiling big. "Welcome everyone to the Challenge Room! It's time for the first challenge! Today, we'll be teleported to Mushroom Planet!" Residents of the world cheered, happy to be returning home.

_~In the Confession Stall with Princess Peach~_

"YAY! I'm going to get to see how my wonderful Kingdom is fairing without me!" she clapped her hands together joyfully. "With Toadsworth is in charge, the Kingdom should be in wonderful shape!... But I do hope he isn't letting the power go to his head…It's big enough as it is."

* * *

"One team at a time will have to be warped to Shroomopolis where they will assist an elderly person in a _simple_ task. The Killer Jewels will go first!" A large glowing red circle appeared beside them, "Enter the teleporter guys!"

He watched as they all walked over to it and as soon as they touched it they vanished. "And now the other teams!" Two more teleporters appeared beside the others. They did as they were told and were taken away. Chris chuckled and followed them using his own personal teleporter.

* * *

_**~v~**_

The Killer Jewels appeared beside the busiest highway in the big bustling city. There were no people in sight having been blocked off, not allowed in the area. The cars driving up and down the highway were extras glad to be on T.V. The competitors in waiting, reappeared in less-than attractive restaurant with a clear view of the highway. Chris popped out of nowhere startling Coco. He smiled and stood beside the road as cars drove past.

A red circular symbol with a glaring one-eyed jewel appeared on the screen before spinning off. "Alright Killer Jewels! It's time to start this challenge! Meet you're elderly!" He motioned for everyone to look to their right. There they saw someone sitting on a bench. They watched to see the old person get to his feet and turn to them.

Donkey Kong gasped from inside the eatery, _**"OOOORGH!" **__Translated:_ _**"DAD?"**_

_Cranky Kong_ spit something out of his mouth and walked over to them with his cane, "It's about time you good-for-nothing scoundrels got here! I thought I'd die of old age before we even started this stupid challenge!" He glared at each and every one of them and stopped in front Chris, "Let's get this over with! My stories start in an hour!"

"Wow, someone's cranky!" Rouge murmured.

Chris smirked, "Okay! Who's up?"

"First, what's the challenge?" Roy asked.

"I'll tell you when someone volunteers to go first!"

"Fine. I'll go first, now explain!" The Koopa prince said as he stood next to the Kong.

The host cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "The challenge is that every last one of you guys will have to take this old-timer across this busy street! And, try not to get hit…if you can heh heh!"

_~In the Confession Stall with Coco Bandicoot~_

She sat on the seat with her PC on her lab, "Is he serious! I swear this guy is on meds. If that was the first challenge, I can only hope the second isn't as dangerous.

* * *

"You ready pink dude!" The host asked as Roy nodded.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" He glanced at the old ape next to him, "Are YOU ready?"

Crank eyed him, "Little boy, I've been ready since before you were born!"

**"WHATEVER! LET"S GO!"** He grabbed the elderly character by the arm and ran into the next available spot in traffic. Cranky was half-dragged as he struggled to keep up with the youngn'.

**"OUCH! OOF! SLOW DOWN!"**

_~In the Confession Stall with Roy Koopa~_

"ARRGH! That old fart was slowing me down!" He yelled with his arm in a cast, "I wouldn't have gotten hit if it wasn't for him!"

* * *

They luckily made it to the median in the middle of the road. Roy waited for an opening and continued across hastily. He paused as a large semi drove in front of him, then ran forward as it left. He was almost at the end when Cranky snatched his arm out of Roy's grasp.

"I'm not moving another inch if you're going to drag me like I'm trash!"

"AH! Come on you wrinkly grave-headed ape!" He commanded as the grumpy Kong gasped.

"SUCH IMPUDENCE! I'm in shock at how rude you are! You're supposed to respect you're elders! Bad things happen to those who don't!" Cranky yelled as Roy snarled viciously.

"**YEAH LIKE WHAT!" **

The ape smirked and stepped back a bit, "I'm glad you asked."

_**CRASH!**_

"**YEEAAAHHHH!"** Roy screeched as a minivan drove right into him knocking him high into the air.

Cranky cackled seeing the Koopaling land deep into the trees. "That's what you get for being a rascal!" He laughed as he was teleported back to Chris's side.

The Host laughed as well, "That was very unfortunate for the pink dude. Anywho! He's out! NEXT!"

Cortex stepped forward immediately, "I suppose it's up to me! I'll bring home a victory!" He went to the old gorilla, "Let us embark on a short and perilous journey to the other side!"

"What?" Cranky looked at Cortex confounded.

"**AND WE'RE OFF!"** Together they went out into the highway. They swiftly ducked and dodged through the traffic. The evil scientist noticed a car headed for them at full speed. He smirked, spun around, pulled out his plasma gun and aimed it, "FIRE!" He shot at it and in effect, the vehicle was blasted into the air. **"OH YEAH!"**

_~In the Confession Stall with N. Gin~_

He tensed up grinning madly, "Cortex recently upgraded his plasma gun! He can't wait to show it to Crash! I can't wait either! **HURRY CORTEX! I'm running outta patience and Marmalade!"**

* * *

The two continued 'til they got to the median. Cortex waited and jumped in the road and fired at the semi-truck. It exploded into the air and collided into the cars in the other lanes. With a fist pump, he turned to the shocked ape, _"Come along!"_ He turned back around looking odd and teleported himself to the other side of the now completely safe street.

_~In the Confession Stall with Coco Bandicoot~_

"Leave it to Cortex to destroy a highway." She paused, "But, he did win the challenge. Good work you big-headed weirdo!"

* * *

Cranky made it over to Cortex who was busy doing some sort of Russian dance. The old Kong smirked as he was warped over to the other side. Chris yelled for Cortex to hear, **"Yo doc! Stay over there, the winners will be right over…if they can make it that is!" **The scientist nodded and Chris turned to the main camera, "That's one win for the Killer Jewels! When we come back after this break, the roads are sure to be re-filled with dangerous people-hatin'-traffic! So don't touch that remote!**"

* * *

**

_**~v~**_

The camera turned back on and showed the celestial host standing in front of the speeding traffic. He smiled handsomely and started, "Welcome back audience! I bet you're wonderin' who's next! Well let's see!"

Rouge walked over to the celebrity, "Sign me up."

"Alright! We've got our next victim! Rouge the Bat!" She stood next to the old ape who could only stare at her breasts.

She rolled her eyes, "Really? We're about to go into a busy street, please focus-"

"Shut up woman, I'm busy!" He snapped without looking away, "Are those real by any chance? Let me feel!"

"Okay! Rouge and Cranky! You two ready!" Rouge nodded and slapped away Cranky's hand as he reached for her overwhelming chest, "Then go!"

Rouge and her accomplice set off into the roads stopping for cars and continuing keeping safe of the cars. Unfortunately one was coming right at them while another was blocking their path. The sexy bat narrowed her eyes and got in her fighting stance. She cried out and swung her booted leg into the car as hard as she could.

_~In the Confession Stall with Jessie of Team Rocket~_

"Talk about style and flair. That girl's got it all, beauty, sex appeal _AND_ a fabulous pair of fighting bo-"

"_Jessie!" _

The black-garbed criminal looked up and grinned seeing a familiar face. "It's about time..."

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Dr. Robotnik~_

"And that's one of the reasons why I always ally myself with Rouge."

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Neo Cortex~_

Begins to think while sitting on the sink, "That bat creature is mighty powerful…perhaps she may be perfect for taking down Crash Bandicoot…Also, and I can possibly make a new batch of Evolvo-ray creations with her as inspiration? SO much information! These beings from Mobius may have the solution to all my problems!"

* * *

The car flipped into the air high allowing Rouge and Cranky to continue. It landed in the trees with an incredible explosion emitting a shrill scream. She smirked and grabbed the amazed monkey's arm as they half-walked-half-ran to middle of traffic called the median. They waited and took off into the next part. Carefully they snaked around the cars and at last made it to the other side.

_~In the Confession Stall with Rouge the Bat~_

She sat on the sink while crossing her legs, "Too easy. Though, without the ape I could have simply flown over the cars." She then started putting more makeup on, "A Girl's gotta stay made-up."

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS ROUGE! Stay over there with Cortex 'til the end of the challenge!" Chris instructed as she nodded. Neo smirked and walked up to her.

"Wonderful performance that was! I would just love to have you over one day, here's my card…" He handed her a piece of paper. On it was the doctor's massive head and a small drawing of him strangling Crash on one side, and another sketch of him about to flatten him with a massive hammer. It said _'Dr. Neo P. Cortex, Evil Mastermind and Scientific Creator.'_ His number was on the bottom. "There's sure to be a great reward for your services…I'll be in touch…" He grinned and walked away causing her to purse her lips and look at the others on the opposite street.

Cranky reappeared next to the 'face' of the show looking at the rest of the gang. The host pointed at them, "Who's next!"

Ashley stepped forward looking majorly bored, "Let's get this over with." She stood next to Cranky Kong, **"You ready to die?"** The Kong's eyes widened hearing her.

"You two ready! Traffic is back up and running, again. So….GO!"

Ashley didn't even move. She just glared at the cars zipping back and forth on the roads.

"Yo! Kid, you might wanna go! This program is only an hour long! Well, technically 44 minutes and such." He told her. She still just stood there with her eyes focused on the darting cars.

Suddenly she began to float into the air. Everyone gasped seeing little demon-like creatures appear out of nowhere and began to swirl around her cackling. Ashley grinned and pointed at the traffic; they immediately shot from around her and flew into the ground underneath the cars. As a result, the road began to shake and tremble.

"WHOA! What's happening!" Silver asked as the restaurant trembled.

Crash was running around freaking out and Fox was busy trying to keep the soup he ordered from spilling all over the wooden table. **"EARTHQUAKE!"** Iggy screamed running amok before getting tripped by Ganondorf. The dark wizard chuckled and Shadow smirked with pleasure.

WaLuigi looked out the window with the teams inside and watched as the ground started to split open. His eyes were huge seeing the red hole open up in the middle of the road. Cars struggled to keep from driving right off into the fiery pit. They all screeched to a stop though some inevitably tumbled right off while screaming.

_~In the Confession Stall with WaLuigi~_

The skinny villain jumped in front of the sink excited, "That girl was freakin' amazin'! I still can't believe what I saw! I mean the ground split up!" He sighed and leaned on the sink, "Wow…If-a only she was just a bit older…"

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Ashley~_

She faced the camera grinning, "My birthday was just last week. I'm now sixteen years old. I learned from Red, that the older I become, the more powerful I will be. Therefore, If I were to…I don't know, _age_ myself…heh, I'll be incredibly powerful…Hmm..."

* * *

Ashley floated back to the ground seeing the task was complete. Two of the bat creatures flew around her and latched on to the sleeves of her outstretched arms. They then lifted her up and started carrying her across the pit. She glanced down at the astonished and freaked old Kong, "Take him across as well." More red creatures swooped down and swirled around him. He was so afraid of falling that he was petrified. He was as still as a log as they took him across.

Rouge watched as the two were put down right by her and Cortex. The scientist was grinning madly. He stood next to her and held out his hand, "Greetings little child. I was highly impressed by whatever you just did and I wanted to hand you my card." She glared at him and took the card. "I just want you to know I'd like to hire you for…a little…assassination task. Nothing too big. Just think about it…" He chuckled and slinked away.

_~In the Confession Stall with Neo Cortex~_

The Camera showed him laughing silently as he emptied his bowels, "I think this is definitely gonna be my….aaaugh…ticket…uaaajkhh….aeeiohhhhh…" He smiled relieved and continued, "Like I was saying, this may be my ticket to eliminating Crash and the rest of those Bandicoots for good. With her and Rouge the _Vair Sexy_ Bat on my team, nothing will stand in my way of taking over the World!" He finished by laughing manically while flushing the toilet. "Ooooh! I just love the feeling of the suction on my-"

* * *

The alien host looked at the damage done to the road, "Well, this sux! How the heck am I supposed to finish this challenge!"

Ashley smirked, "Leave that to me..." She raised her hand to the sky and pointed at the pit. Instantly the winged-monsters flew out and the ground started to reseal itself. It snapped shut in less than five seconds. The traffic slowly started back up afraid of another dramatic attack. The host gave her a thumbs-up.

"**AWESOME!** Perfect! Not only did you pass the challenge, you did it in a scary way and finished it off superbly! **PERFECT!"** She nodded with her eyes closed. He turned around to face the others, "ALRIGHT! Who's next! Coco! You up!"

The blond bandicoot shook her head, "I'm sorry, but by my calculations, I don't have a chance making it through this challenge. I have no super strength, magic, weapons or anything to stop these cars from hitting me or Mr. Cranky Kong. I'd rather not risk a major injury to myself nor Mr. Kong." She turned to the elderly monkey, "I respect my elders and I'd rather not be the one to harm you indirectly." She put a hand to her chest, "I'm here for you…" She said softly.

Cranky smiled at her and nodded, "Completely understandable! I'm actually surprised that there are some nice respectable youngns' out there who give a crap about there elders!" He said with a side glare at Roy who finally came out the trees. He was standing on the winners' side with bumps and bruises on his baked body.

He yelled over to them, "Yeah! Thanks for comin' ta look for meh!" He screamed sarcastically, "I'm fine by the way! **JUST A FEW CUTS AND BRUISES! AND MAYBE A BROKEN ARM! I WAS ONLY CAUGHT IN A MASSIVE FREAK-EXPLOSION!" **

"Yo! Pink dude! That's the Winners' side! See where I'm standin'? _THIS,_ is where you belong! So get over here! Where you _belon_g_!"_ Chris yelled back.

Roy snarled and looked both ways making sure the traffic was long from near him. He took a deep breath and walked out onto the road. Immediately cars came out of nowhere. He screamed as they ran him over. The onlookers flinched as if they felt the pain. The traffic slowed to a stop and the dust cleared to show that Roy Koopa was completely unharmed. He was standing right in-between the lines of cars that sped through. The alien frowned, "Well…that's lame!"

The Koopaling exhaled with a smile and stepped forward…and that's when a semi-truck suddenly dropped from the sky and crushed him. _"OOOOH!…"_ The crowd exclaimed as they watched as it drove off him following traffic.

_~In the Confession Stall with Charmy the Bee~_

"Good thing my team isn't doing that challenge!"

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Larry Koopa~_

"Poor Roy. I doubt he's gonna recover anytime soon from those wounds. Well, too bad!"

* * *

"Medic!" Chris yelled as two interns appeared and ran over to the Bully Koopa. They got out a shovel and scrapped him off the road. He moaned in agony as they dropped him on a stretcher and carted him off. "Okay! WE need to hurry this along! Wendy! Your go!" He pointed at her with a grin.

She crossed her arms and turned her head sideways looking at him using one eye, "Absolutely not! I saw what happened to Roy. There's no way I'm going to put my life in danger just for an old banana-sucking ape! I've got better things to do!"

The host shrugged, "Fine, you're funeral!" She glanced at him confused. He looked to Mona and she held up her hand.

"Sorry, normally, yeah I'd be all over this challenge! But not this time, I'm nauseous for some reason…I feel like I'm coming up with a fever or something. Sorry."

"Oh well! Better hope your refusing to play doesn't cause you're team to go to the Elimination ceremony!"

She looked down.

_~In the Confession Stall with Mona~_

"Man…I wasn't going to say on _T.V._ that I was on my…that _special_ time of the month! I have my rep ya know! I hope the girls on my team will understand…"

* * *

"We'll go!" They looked to see the Ice-Climbers volunteering. Chris turned to them.

"Sure! Go ahead! Show us what the north's taught ya!"

They bounced over to their charge and stood by his side. "Here! We're going to hook this to your vest!" Popo quickly grabbed a special cord from his coat and hoot it to the Kong's outfit. He then tied it to himself and Nana did the same to herself.

Cranky was befuddled, "What's all this about! What does this look like? The mountains?"

Nana smiled, "It's about to be!" They faced forward with Popo behind his wife, "You ready hon?"

"Yep! You ready Cranky!"

"**HECK NO!" **

"**TOO BAD! CAUSE HERE WE GO!"** Popo grabbed Nana and threw her into the air high. She landed on a fast moving truck and quickly snatched up her husband who in turn did the same to Cranky. Without missing a single beat Nana jumped to another car and another as Popo bounced after her. Their elderly friend however was unfortunately being dragged like a rag doll. He slammed into a car windshield and then the side of a bus as he was snatched from car to car.

Chris was amazed, "WOW! Look at them go! Belaying in some weird unexplainable way across the cars! This is unheard! Absolutely unheard of! INFACT! I'm sure it isn't even possible!" He watched astounded as they safely made it to the other side. They unhooked Cranky from the lovers. They slapped a high five and looked to see Cranky seeing miniature Popos and Nanas hopping around his head. They shrugged and began hopping up and down expressing their victory.

_~In the Confession Stall with Ice-Climbers (together) ~_

Popo smirked, "That challenge wasn't so tough! I thought it was a breeze!" Nana nodded.

"We are the best team ever!" She shouted giggling.

* * *

The Host with the most chuckled and turned to see Nega Robotnik looking down on him, "Allow me to go next! It's time to outshine my competition."

Dr. Robotnik snickered. "The only way you could do that is by-"

Nega Robotnik cut him off, **"ANYWAYS!** Let us get this underway."

Cranky Kong was teleported back to Chris's side. He shook his head and glanced at the strange doctor, "Please tell me…I'm not going to be damaged any further…My brittle old bones can't take all this craziness!"

"Aha ha ha haaa…no worry my hairy friend. I'm going to take us there safe and sound I can assure you that!" He relaxed himself and smiled. He then stood on the edge of the road seeing the cars pass by. He then reached into his back pocket and randomly pulled out a giant Rocket Launcher. Everyone yelped surprised as he immediately started firing missiles everywhere. They struck vehicles and blew them up at once. Explosions and fire was everywhere as the madman laughed psychotically.

_~In the Confession Stall with Nega Robotnik~_

"I may have over done…the laugh…just a bit."

* * *

_~In the Confession Stall with Donkey Kong~_

"**OOORGH! OOOHAH!"**

_Translated:_ **"TALK ABOUT CRAZY! THAT GUY'S BANNANAS!"

* * *

**

With the road completely cleared of motion, other then the fires coming from the wreckage littering the road; Nega smirked and put his launcher away, "Now." He started walking calmly to the Winners' side followed by the dumbfounded Kong.

Chris looked at the destroyed road. He smiled weakly, "Umm, impressive…!…good thing there's only one of you left…yeah…Well, the cars are all destroyed and the extras driving them? Yeah…not gonna even say anything…You're up Egg-dude?"

Dr. Robotnik smirked, "Impressive it was, but I've got this one in the bag! Check it!" He pressed a button on his remote and the sound of an engine started up. They all looked up to see the bald man's Egg-mobile coming for them. "Behold, my mightily adjustable, Egg-Mobile! Fits all sizes and has cup-holders!" It rested in front of them and he jumped inside of it. "Come on Cranky!" He yelled as the old ape was teleported back to the host from outside space.

"Finally. A completely safe and maybe relaxing ride to the other side…" The monkey smiled and climbed into it.

"Next stop. The other side!" The aircraft floated up high over the traffic high. Eggman hooted with laughter as if her were an owl. **"OH THIS IS INGENIOUS!** I called it here just for this occasion! I knew it would come in handy!" He was going to say something else when he was suddenly hit in the face by a bird. He rubbed his head and opened his mouth to speak when another one struck him. He looked to see that they were flying in a flock of them. They angrily started cawing and began to attack them.

"Uh oh! Looks like Mr. Egg-head is in some trouble!" The show's host hollered as the scientist tried to slap at them. Unfortunately he hit something important in the hovercraft. He gasped as it began to spark and shake.

"AH! I must have accidentally hit the Self-Destruct button!"

Cranky looked at him incredulously, "You seriously built this contraption with a self-destruct button! _**What is wrong with you people!"**_ _**D8**_

…**.**

**BOOOOM!**

"_**EEEYYYAAHHHH!" **_They screamed as they fell to the ground in a **CRASH!**

"OW! That must've hurt! I guess Eggman lost this round!" The screen showed them plastered to the road not on the Winners' side.

Cortex then noticed something. He ran to them and got a closer look, "Wait a second! Dr. Robotnik's did it! He's technically made it to the side of victory!"

A cameraman appeared from nowhere and zoomed on them to show Eggman's sprawled leg touching the grass and Cranky's beard also curled around a blade of grass. He looked at Chris and nodded.

"**WELL I'LL BE A XYNORCT'S****(?)**** UNCLE! They've done it folks! The Challenge is FINALLY over for the Killer Jewels!"** The winners began cheering with happiness, "Yep! They have six victories and four looosers! Heh, you guys better hope the other teams slack off in their challenge!"

He then turned back to the main camera, "Alright audience! One team is done with their challenge! Now it's time to move on to the next! When we come back, the Screaming Warriors will be working on their challenge! Get ready for a clash of weirdos on **T****otal…Drama….****WORLDs At War!"**

_**~v~

* * *

**_

**- Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the comedy and script in a way.**

_I hope you guys liked part one of the second chapter! The rest will be uploaded soon! Its pretty long lol Make sure you tell me which team members you like the most so far! Oh and…_

**-PLEASE REVIEW!-**

_Thanks! Now enjoy my other story that's just as funny if not funnier: __**'House of Koopa'!**__ I promise you'll love it! At least it will be if your into goofy, crazy, mutant turtles :P_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! =D**_

_**By: JLT**_


End file.
